


Jealous, Dude?

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pining, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Prompt. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”





	Jealous, Dude?

**Author's Note:**

> I promised another drabble and I delivered! In the same week! 
> 
> This is quite an accomplishment for me, okay?

Derek watches the pair sitting at the next lunch table, the scowl on his face growing more and more deeper with each passing second.

Erica looks back and forth between Derek and the lunch table for several moments before she utters. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Derek whips his head towards Erica, his scowl shifting as he glares at his best friend.

“You _are_ jealous.” Erica repeats, this time as a statement.

Shaking his head, he turns his eyes back to the couple briefly, before turning back to his lunch. He knew that denying it was useless, Erica had always been able to tell when he was lying.

“I heard he doesn’t even like her like that anymore.” Erica says a few moments later. “Isaac heard from Scott that Stiles had given up on her. Maybe they are friends now.”

He looks at Erica wearily, trying not to let her words give him hope. Stiles had been in love with Lydia for as long as anyone could remember. It didn’t help that since the beginning of the year, ever since Stiles sat down beside Derek in Chem and declared him his lab partner, Derek had developed feelings for Stiles. Feelings that have grown stronger and stronger every day. It was now almost winter break and Derek didn’t see his feelings for Stiles going anywhere, anytime soon.

Looking back over at the pair, Derek studies them for a moment. There didn’t seem to be anything going on between them. They were sitting next to one another, eating lunch, across from Scott and Kira. His spirits lift momentarily as he watches Lydia roll her eyes at something Stiles says, but he deflates when he realizes Lydia was smiling and the look on her face could only be described of as fond.

Derek pushes his lunch tray away and folds his arms across the table, placing his head in the crook of his elbow, before letting out a groan. Erica pats Derek’s shoulder in sympathy.

“Uh, what’s wrong with Derek?” Derek stiffens at the sound of Stiles’ voice. Erica squeezes his shoulder in support and Derek hesitantly lifts his head.

Stiles stands above the two, looking at Derek with concern, as he asks, “are you okay, dude?”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek responds lamely, for lack of anything better to say.

Stiles face softens as he barks out a laugh. “Yeah, you seem completely normal. So, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?”

“Why? You want to get started on our Chem Lab? That isn’t due until we get back from Holidays.”

Stiles rubs the back of his neck awkwardly before answering. “No, not for the Chem Lab. I was thinking more like dinner and a movie maybe?”

Derek blinks back at Stiles, Stiles’ words echoing in his head.

“Like a date?” Stiles finishes, when Derek doesn’t respond.

“What about Lydia?” Derek blurts without thinking. “I mean, aren’t you two…” He makes a vague gesture with his hands as his voice trails off. Erica kicks him in the shin under the table, making Derek wince.

Stiles looks between Derek and Erica in confusion. “Together? Oh no, we’re just friends. I don’t think I ever had feelings for her, if I’m being honest.” Stiles explains, hoisting his backpack higher up on his shoulder. He fiddles with the strap on his bag as he rambles on. “I think I was just interested in the idea of her, I just didn’t realize that until I developed feelings for you.”

Stiles stops short, both his and Derek’s eyes widening in surprise as they stare at each other in silence. Erica watches the two in anticipation, waiting for one of them to make a move.

“Did you mean that?” Derek asks slowly, breaking the silence.

“Well, I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t like you.” Stiles replies, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet anxiously.

“Okay then… yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.”

Stiles’ mouth breaks into a wide grin and Derek smiles back, giddy at the knowledge that he could make Stiles smile like that.

“Okay, then! Great! That’s great! I’ll uh— I’ll see you in Chem, last period?”

“See you then.”

Stiles gives him one last smile before turning and making his way out of the cafeteria.

“Well, I guess there was no reason for you to be jealous.” Erica states, her voice making Derek jump. He had forgotten Erica was sitting there. He turns and gives her a half-hearted glare, but it falls flat when he fails to drop the smile off his face.

Yeah, guess there wasn’t a reason after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
